Sendero De Luna Roja
by harlemoon
Summary: Serge a olvidado todo, pero las ilusiones vuelven una y otra vez tratando de decir algo... *Editando*


Me sentía un poco extraño, aquella tarde, había estado en la orilla del mar con mi mejor amiga de la infancia Leena.

El viento acariciaba mi cara y de repente recordando los segundos apenas pasados tuve la sensación de ahogo. Me levante rápidamente por lo que Leena que hasta hace un momento se encontraba colocándose los pendientes que le obsequie me miro sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo?- Ella también se levanto.

Sabía que había pasado algo importante pero por más que trate de recordar nada me venia a la mente, ella me dijo:

- Ya basta Serge, creo que solo soñaste despierto, así eres tú un soñador- Y se burlo de mí como siempre. Ella siempre es franca conmigo y yo siempre le cuento todo aunque a veces siento que no me toma en serio, pero no importa así es ella.

Regresamos de nuevo a Arni mi aldea y en el transcurso del camino no podía alejar de mi cabeza la idea de que algo me faltaba... ¿pero que… o quien? Este último pensamiento fue perturbador: extrañar a alguien y no saber a quien es imposible. Todas las personas que apreciaba se encontraban aquí en Arni, nunca he salido de esta villa, al menos que estuviese muerto, como mi padre.

Al llegar a la aldea me despedí de Leena y me dirigí a mi casa.

-Serge no es bueno que llegues tan tarde de lizard rock- me riñó mi madre.

Yo solo asentí aceptando mi reprimenda.

Ella me sonrió.

-Bien en un momento cenaremos- dijo alegremente y fue a la cocina.

Entre a mi cuarto, desde ahí podía verse el mar. Me senté a contemplarlo como esperando a que me diera respuestas, claro estaba que estas no llegarían por ese medio. Meditando comprendí que en el instante en que comencé a sentirme extraño fue mirando el mismo mar como lo hacia en ese momento y aunque Leena estaba a mi lado en ese lapso ella no parecía tener esta sensación. Un enigma que no me dejo dormir esa noche.

Al día siguiente no pude resistirme a ir a la playa opassa como el día anterior, quería encontrar algo que me dijera por que me sentía perdido.

Llegue y me senté en el mismo lugar, pero no sabia que quería exactamente.

Con la mirada fija en la cristalina e impredecible agua de repente me sentí mareado y cerré los ojos, por instante pude ver a dos mujeres una rubia con una trenza sonriéndome de manera franca y a su lado como si fuera el reflejo de la otra estaba una arlequín vestida de rojo y ella me sonreía de manera picara. Intente alcanzarlas estire la mano pero no era posible tocarlas. Fue un breve momento, abrí los ojos y ellas desaparecieron en la oscuridad de mi mente. Moví mi mano por la arena confundido por la visión y toque algo escondido en ella. Lo alce para examinarlo, era una pequeña bolsa morada una especie de amuleto.

No quise indagar más en el asunto y regrese a Arni con más preguntas....

¿Quienes eran esas mujeres? ¿Por que me parecían familiares?

Me encontraba otra vez en mi habitación, observando el cálido mar; y en mis manos tenia el amuleto que había encontrado entre la arena de opassa, jugueteaba con ella tratando de descifrar en mi confusa mente lo que significaba la visión que había tenido de aquellas dos chicas, tan diferente una de la otra.

!PAF¡

-Serge…Tu siempre tan distraído-

Oí a mis espaldas, después de haber recibido un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Vi que era mi amiga Leena y su bonachona perra Poshul.

-Leena... ¿nunca has sentido un vació inexplicable o que falta algo.....o alguien?

Esto último salió de mi boca sin pensarlo por lo cual me sorprendí.

-Serge me empiezas a preocupar, estas actuando raro y tienes extrañas ideas- Me contesto un poco mortificada, pues ella sabia que no era normal que hiciera esas preguntas tan vagas.

Ella me coloco la mano en la frente, tratando de averiguar si mi falta de realidad era causada por alguna fiebre, sin embargo llego a la conclusión de que solo estaba pasando un mal momento.

-Lo que necesitas es un poco de distracción, si eso es- Dijo firmemente.

Conocía la mirada que ilumino sus ojos en ese instante, me iba a pedir algo a lo cual no podía negarme como solía suceder.

-El maravilloso Nikki dará un concierto en Termina.....Y el salir un rato de Arni te hará bien tal vez dejes de pensar en cosas absurdas

¡IREMOS A TERMINA!

-Este pues yo.....-

Poshul me derribo para pasar su húmeda lengua por mi cara y luego empezó a retozar alrededor de mí junto a mi mejor amiga Leena

Me di por vencido, iría con Leena a Termina y todo por mis "extrañas ideas"....


End file.
